


Take You to Bed Now

by Somebodys_Nightmare



Series: Every Waking Moment You Spend With Me (I'm in Ecstasy) [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Can Cloud Strife get me ready for bed too pls, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bar sex, tease, why am I jealous of a fictional character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodys_Nightmare/pseuds/Somebodys_Nightmare
Summary: Tifa's had a long day, but Cloud knows how to unwind her before bedtime.Freak Week Entry #3
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Every Waking Moment You Spend With Me (I'm in Ecstasy) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978219
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63
Collections: Cloti Freak Week 2020





	Take You to Bed Now

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 3rd Day of Freak Week! The prompts for this piece are: Oral, On the Bar, Tease, Overstimulation, Multiple Orgasms. Enjoy.

“Teef.”

Tifa turned, finding his hands at her waist. She was leaned over the bar, cradling her face in exhaustion, so tired she hadn’t even heard him approach.

“Hm?”

“You okay?” Cloud asked softly. 

For a Wednesday, the bar had been so packed she’d thought it was a  hoax. 

“Long day,” she muttered, Cloud sliding his hands to her back, up her shoulders.

“You’re tense,” his lips were at her throat. “Want me to loosen you up?”

Tifa smiled. “Sure. Let’s go to bed.”

She turned, but he stopped her, pressing her against the bar.

“Right here’s good,” his voice was deep,  chilling her skin as he kissed her pulse. He untied her apron, tossing it away.

“Cloud,” she protested when he hoisted her hips onto the bar.

“Shhhh,” he dropped a  bite to her jaw. “I’ve got you.”

Kissing her deeply, he bunched her skirt around her waist, offering her a  wicked smirk and pushing her thighs apart. Heart racing, Tifa leaned back, hands behind her as he settled between her legs.

He pecked her belly, tongue slowly tickling her hipbone, teeth nipping her inner thighs. Tifa bit her bottom lip, tingling sensations dancing across her flesh, racing up her spine. Cloud’s face dropped to her center, lips pressing sweet kisses against her underwear. She moaned, his tongue snaking over cotton to prod at her entrance, sliding up her seam, resting at her clit and flicking, pressing, _tapping_ it gently through the material.Saliva dripped from his mouth in strands with his up-and-down stroking, blending with her leaking arousal through her panties, creating a thin barrier of soaked desperation.

“Cloud, baby,” Tifa purred when he dragged his teeth over her clothed clit.

“Not yet,” he tongued the crease of her thigh, dangerous shivers electrifying her nerves.

He teased her a moment longer, then thumbed her underwear to the side. She gasped when his tongue dipped inside her first, lapping and gathering thick swirls of wetness, dragging up to press against her clit. Electricity snapping her brain, she sobbed as he lapped its sides, his arms around her thighs, holding her open as he sucked her delicate, sensitive nub. The helix in her tummy twisted and tore, Tifa pinching her eyes shut, tears springing from their corners as he hummed, producing vibrations across her flesh, his teeth scraping her clit.

“Cloud!” she cried, her first orgasm crashing into her like the sea.

Cloud didn’t stop, now gently tongue-fucking her while her clit calmed, seconds before the flat of it was massaging again and he was sucking, flicking, _tapping_ her to her second climax, then a third, her back arching, palms slamming, voice wailing and breaking.

Leaning over her, Cloud pressed a finger into her mouth, and she sucked, her legs wrapping around his waist as he lifted her off the bar, cradling her in his arms, kissing her softly and sharing her honeyed flavor.

“Okay, baby,” he whispered against the corner of her mouth. “I’ll take you to bed now.”


End file.
